Honeymoon?
by unconditionallyinlove
Summary: A quirky one-shot based on today's Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day.


**Disclaimer:** The Twilight series and all it's characters are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I work from her outstanding creations.

**Honeymoon**

_Breaking Dawn_ Quote of the Day:

Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

* * *

The sun dawned behind the Cullen estate, leaving a warm glow seething behind the glorious White House. Everything was in precise order for the next day, thanks to a bustling Alice that was now constantly hugging an ivory clipboard and had a pen buried behind her ear. She danced around the enormous front lawn, carefully inspecting the rows and rows of silk-clothed tables and chairs, hanging lace streamers and glittering stars. Her dark eyebrow shot up in terror when she caught sight of Esme tying a bouquet of metallic balloons to one of the chairs.

"Esme, what do you think you are doing?!" She cried, marching crossly towards her.

"I was jus-"

"You're wrecking the balance of the centerpiece!" Alice exclaimed, snatching the balloons from her hands.

Esme walked into the house rolling her eyes and throwing out a soft chuckle.

Bella, who was propped against a brooding maple tree groaned as her hands desperately, tried to pick out the French manicure that she was so forced to get. _Her_ day was spent getting an obnoxious amount of pampering, which sadly consisted of waxing, facials, a manicure and pedicure and intense skin treatments, all of which she did with a face that was contorted into a pout. To top it all off, her eyes hadn't rested on Edward's for almost a full day.

Her delicate eyelids, which felt like they bore pounds, drooped as she her head was slowly falling to the ground. She wished ever so much that she awoke to find herself with blood-shot red eyes and locked into the iron grasp of Edward. When she was sure her head should have came crashing to the ground, her eyelids flew up to find Adonis himself, breaking into a blinding smile.

"Did Alice treat you alright?" He asked, barely in a whisper. The lustrous, minty fresh fragrance she was so familiar with was slowly trickling into her nostrils.

She moaned and her lips jousted hastily to one side.

His eyes melted and her heart felt like it was going to shatter like glass. She could see the slightest stroke of concern slashing his forehead, so she lifted a finger to smoothen it out.

"I suppose it wasn't that bad," she continued, examining her disastrous manicure. Alice wouldn't let her sleep when she saw this.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault," she justified making her intentions clear.

His arms had snaked around her waist to lock her into an unbreakable hold. She was now swiftly hovering over him, weightless, suspended midair. His golden mirrors penetrated into her chocolate ones, and it seemed as if he was trying to extract something from her.

She was a deep red within seconds, sweat dewing on her cheeks.

"At least we'll have the honeymoon," she said, breaking the cheek-warming silence.

Then the strangest thing happened. If it weren't for her observant eye, she wouldn't have seen the slightest movement of his body and coloring of his face.

"Edward?" She questioned, every ounce of curiosity dabbling her expression.

Suddenly Alice was beside both of them, shattering the Kodak moment. Her expression was highly amused, yet Bella could see the tiniest bit of irritation, or was it disgust hidden in her eyes.

"He just can't wait for that," she snickered, a devilish smile crossing her lips.

"Ed-" Jasper had come running in and had halted to a stop. He stood there staring off into the distance, cringing his muscles, then sending his hands flying to his mouth to cover his expression.

"Nice one, bro," he teased, throwing Edward a wink.

"Although I didn't need to get the full _visuals_."

Bella gasped, complete confusion overwhelming her. Edward had snapped out of his distraction at the word _visuals_ and made a full leap to topple over Alice.

They all heard the motherly warning from Esme crystal clear from the distance.

Edward breathed, closing his eyes and stood to hover over the still amused Alice.

_**"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,"**_ he said in a dark voice, jabbing a finger into her stomach.


End file.
